


Would You Hold It Against Me

by kurtpuppet



Series: We Couldn't Change It If We Tried [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teacher Kurt, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the GKM. Blaine has a crush on McKinley's new History teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Hold It Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is 17, Kurt is 25. Blaine is a student and Kurt is his teacher. They both have very questionable morals. Prompt [here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62652598#t62652598).

Blaine Anderson of Hummel

Blaine Hummel

Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Blaine + Kurt

Blaine’s last pages of his journal were covered in declarations of love, hyphenated names, drawn hearts and little stars, smiley faces, and even a few lipstick kisses. He just couldn't help it, he had it bad for one Kurt Hummel, the most amazingly breathtaking human to ever walk on Earth.

Kurt was smart, funny, sassy, kind, interesting, and passionate; physically beautiful on top of that, he was tall and lean, with flawless fair skin and soft looking chestnut hair, his lips were rosy and inviting, his nose was slightly upturned, and his eyes, God his eyes, Blaine had filled at least five pages just writing about the ever changing color of his gaze; Kurt had also an impeccable taste in fashion and his voice sounded like a choir of angels.

He was also Blaine’s History teacher.

Being a gay teen in small town Ohio had never served on Blaine’s favor, his dating history was a taunting blank space and he had been kissed a total of two times, both times under the influence of alcohol and, sadly, both times had been girls. It was no surprise that, at the beginning of his senior year at McKinley, when a hot young male entered what was supposed to be Ms. Hagberg classroom Blaine found himself drooling all over his smartly put together outfit.

Ever since then Blaine had made a point to stay in the good side of Mr. Hummel, sitting at the second row (he didn't want to seem too eager by sitting at the very front), always preparing for his class beforehand and answering questions regularly, starting conversations and waving at him when their paths crossed in the hallways, sometimes going as far as giving him thoughtful but small gifts. He also made sure his gestures were pleasant and for the most part, harmless. If his hand lingered a second too long on his teacher’s forearm when they were talking, or he had a slightly exaggerated sway on his hips, or he dropped things in his way to his seat to bend over more frequently than not, well, no one could really blame him.

Especially not the two girls sitting right in front of him now. Like Blaine, those two girls were always early for Mr. Hummel’s class, and they were always giggling and whispering like mad people. Blaine had a profound dislike for them as they tried to steal from him the best questions Mr. Hummel asked on a daily basis and often stayed a few minutes after class, not giving him the chance to say goodbye to their teacher.

He didn't realize he had been boring holes on the back of the girls’ heads until one of them turned around and winked at him, she frigging _winked_ , and got up to greet Mr. Hummel at the door.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel!” came her shrilling voice.

“Hello to you too, Kate,” Mr. Hummel said with a polite smile, entering fully into the classroom and walking to his desk.

“Oh, Mr. Hummel, I have told you thousands of times you can call me Katy,” she said, following him closely as a bunch of students filled the classroom.

“Is there anything I can do for you, _Kate_?” he said, not affronted in the least by her behavior, which was a regular occurrence. He was always incredibly patient.

“Oh, well,” she said conversationally, “I was wondering if you could take a look at my essay- I know it’s due in two weeks but I wanted you to give me some notes, see if I can improve,” she batted her eyelashes, “it.”

“You can hand it to me before you leave,” said Mr. Hummel evenly, “I will return it our next class.”

“I could stay a few minutes after today, I don’t mind.”

“No need - I have a meeting with the Principal and I won’t have the time but if you give it me I’ll make sure it’s ready for you Monday morning. Now, take a seat please, we’re delaying the class.”

“Of course,” she said, and with a smile she sauntered back to her seat immediately leaning over her friend to whisper furiously.

Blaine glared at her until Mr. Hummel started speaking to the class, his face melting into a smile as he gave his undivided attention to the man in front of him.

* * *

When the class was dismissed, Blaine began to pack his things, perhaps slower than he would in other classes and before exiting the room he called his teacher.

“Good class, Mr. Hummel”

Said man, who was rummaging through his portfolio, lifted his head and replied, “Thank you, Blaine. Have a good weekend,” and smiled warmly.

“You too,” he said quickly and before he could say anything stupid he hurried through the door to face the rest of his school day, biting his lower lip to keep his million watt smile from breaking free.

* * *

Once he arrived to his house and noted the empty driveway, Blaine unlocked the door and slipped off his shoes, picking them up to carry them with him and making his way to his bedroom. He tossed his satchel in the chair next to his dresser and flopped down unceremoniously on the bed. He took out his phone and checked all of his social networks, answering a few messages and smiling over a post his best friend Sam had made that morning.

Deeming the atmosphere as too quiet, Blaine got up briefly to put some music on, something soft and relaxing to soothe him after the exhausting day he had had.

Back to his bed, Blaine buried his face in a pillow, clutching it tightly. Mr. Hummel had looked so hot today, not that he didn't all the time but there was something about the shirt-waistcoat combo he had been wearing that just made Blaine breathless and his overactive imagination trip over itself. He could picture it, clear as day, him hooking his hands around Mr. Hummel’s broad shoulder, his thighs clinging around his teacher’s slim waist as Mr. Hummel fucked into him.

He sighed softly. Blaine’s hand skirted its way to where he was already wet and throbbing, palming himself through the layers of clothing and letting out a shuddering breath.

 _Mr. Hummel looked so strong, there would be no problem for him to hold Blaine down and make him take it_.

Blaine popped the button of his pants and slipped his hand inside, still touching only over the material of his briefs, rubbing his pussy and groaning.

 _But he would be so gentle at the same time, always asking if Blaine was okay and praising him for how well he was doing_.

Blaine lowered his pants and briefs mid-thigh and started stroking lazy circles over his clit, aided by his wetness, and turning his head into the pillow to muffle the soft moans coming out of him.

“ _You’re such a good boy,” he would say_ , “ _opening up so beautifully for me.”_

“Yes, yes…” Blaine breathed, his hand going faster.

_Mr. Hummel’s thrusts would be so strong and quick, his hips stuttering because he was close, because of Blaine._

Blaine turned to lay on his belly, panting and lifting his hips to make room for his hand, the other fisting the pillow next to him in a vice like grip.

_“Would you like to come,” Mr. Hummel would ask._

“Please,” Blaine whispered, his forearm was burning and he was so close, his hips were rolling down on their own accord against his fingers, chasing his release.

_“Do it.”_

The voice inside his head tripped him over the edge, with his forehead plastered on his bed Blaine was gasping for air as he let himself drown in the pleasure brought by his fantasies and his hand.

He spent several moments lying on his stomach, trying to catch his breath and still seeing some white spots in the air when he blinked too fast. He didn't feel now the shame and guilt he once felt when he first started to get off on thoughts of his teacher. Though morally wrong, it didn't hurt anybody and nobody needed to know, at least that’s what he told himself every time he found himself alone in his room dreaming about a man he desperately wanted to have. 

* * *

On Monday, he made sure to be exactly 30 seconds early than he normally arrived to Mr. Hummel’s classroom and knocked on the door to announce his arrival. He wasn't surprised to find his teacher already on his desk, Mr. Hummel was always early on Mondays.

“May I come in?”

Mr. Hummel turned to see him and smiled. “Hey, Blaine.” His voice was so sweet and gentle it made Blaine feel like his knees were made of jelly. “Of course, come on in. How are you?”

“Perfect, Mr. Hummel,” he sighed.

“Good to hear. Take a sit, the class will be starting soon.”

Blaine rocked on the back of his feet, sucking on his lower lip for a moment before entering fully into the room. “Actually I –” Mr. Hummel eyed him again with an eyebrow slightly raised and Blaine started to feel hot under his collar from the scrutiny. “Here,” he said, extending his arm with a small blue colored bag for his teacher to take. When Mr. Hummel finally did he spoke again. “My mom baked some cupcakes this weekend and I asked if I could take some to give around.”

It wasn't even a lie, not really. His mom did bake the cupcakes and he did asked to take some, though he didn't include Mr. Hummel in the list of people he would be giving the cupcakes to when his mom asked.

“Thank you, Blaine. That’s very sweet of you,” his eyes were so soft and genuine it made Blaine question his lack of faith in greater powers.

“You’re welcome,” said Blaine with a shy, pleased smile and went to his usual seat to wait for his favorite class to start.

Blaine’s life didn't revolve all around his professor, of course it didn't. He had his best bro Sam who he often hung out with, Tina and Marley, who were his favourite girls. He was part of the glee club, he was Senior Class President and the leader of at least 8 different clubs, that on top of all of his classes. His life at home wasn't ideal but he managed and college applications were taking a tool on him as of lately. It was amazing that he still had the time to pin over someone that would never return his feelings.

When the day finally ended he was ready to bolt to his home and rest a little. The first day of the week and he was feeling tired already. Great. He was leaving the books he wouldn't need for that day’s homework when Tina’s excited squeal startled him, he was about to ask what the fuss was when he lifted his head and saw a guy at the end of the hallway, he was wearing Ohio-average clothes and a baseball cap, and was holding a decent sized bouquet of flowers in one hand and a clipboard with the other.

“Flowers? In McKinley?” asked Tina, excitement and curiosity written all over her face. She didn't give Blaine time to attempt a reply as she dragged him by the elbow in the guy’s direction, barely giving the time to shut his locker.

The guy had walked down the hallway after stopping to talk with a blonde girl, and Tina followed him until they reached the corner of the corridor. Tina gasped, “Oh Blaine, do you think they’re for –”

Her question was answered when the man knocked on Mr. Hummel’s classroom and the teacher came out to attend the door. Blaine and Tina weren't very close but Blaine could see clearly that Mr. Hummel had turned a little pink as he signed the clipboard and accepted the flowers.

Blaine was frozen in place, he probably wasn't even breathing. Why did Mr. Hummel receive flowers? Who had given Mr. Hummel flowers? And more importantly, why Blaine hadn't thought about doing that sooner?

He was sure his eyes were wide as saucers, from the shock mostly but all the other emotions making a turmoil in his head were at fault too. Mr. Hummel spotted him just standing there and beckoned him to his classroom. Blaine hurried to follow him inside.

“It wasn't you, right?” Mr. Hummel asked without preamble, he had placed the bouquet on his chair.

“Ah - Mr. Hummel, I-” Blaine’s teacher ran a hand through his hair, and wow, that was so hot. Blaine snapped quickly out of his reverie and continued. “No, Mr. Hummel - I swear, it wasn't me.” He got the words out before his brain short-circuited again.

Mr. Hummel sighed and nodded, his shoulders sagging a little. “I’m going to have to talk to Katelyn and Janet soon,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

“How do you know they sent them?”

“I don’t, actually,” said Mr. Hummel, walking to his desk, “but this little chat with them is long overdue, and they’re not the only ones. I will have to arrange several conferences with students in my other groups too.”

Blaine wanted to ask him what he meant by _other students_ , did he mean those two brats weren't the only ones trying to get Mr. Hummel’s attention? What? Someone in other group sent Mr. Hummel flowers?

“I’m sorry, Blaine, I’m taking your time. It’s better if you go home.”

“Of course, Mr. Hummel,” he said quietly.

Tina wasn't in the hallway when he stepped outside the classroom though Blaine thought it was for the best, he didn't know how long he would hold it together before breaking down.

* * *

For once he was grateful there was no one in his house to question on his mood, he just wanted to lie down and not think in all the other people that were actively striving to win Mr. Hummel over.

A few hours into the afternoon he was ready to punch something, he was so frustrated and he desperately hoped the homework he was doing was alright and coherent because his grades dropping on top of all of the drama surrounding him would be disastrous.

When his bedtime came around he was still mad at everyone in that school who had even a little connection to Mr. Hummel, Blaine just wanted all of them far far away from him. After slipping into his pajamas and washing his face he went to sleep, a little angry and perhaps a little sad too.

* * *

He woke up moaning quietly against his pillow. Blaine opened his eyes and noticed it was fairly dark outside, the clock on his bedside table read 2:43 and he had a thin layer of sweat over his body.

Wet dreams weren't strange to him though they weren't usually as intense or as kinky as the one he had just had. Blaine had been on his hands and knees and Mr. Hummel had been draped over him, a hand gripping his curls tightly, pulling his head back, and fucking him for all he was worth.

Blaine’s hips were still rocking from where he had tried to thrust back against Mr. Hummel’s cock. He sneaked a hand down his pants to tug them down, he spread his legs and moved his hand to put some pressure on his cunt before he slipped his two middle fingers between his folds and inside himself, moaning.

He pumped the fingers in and out of his body, his breathing coming harshly. The spell of the dream was slowly disappearing and Blaine tried so hard to conjure every single image he had of Mr. Hummel to help him finish, but all he could come up were those hideous flowers and stupid girls. He shut his eyes, groaning in frustration. He needed Mr. Hummel’s voice telling him he was good, telling him he was perfect. It wasn't enough, why wasn't it enough?

He reached for his phone with the hand that wasn't deep inside his pussy and dialed a number he had contacted exactly once before, when he had stayed at home with the flu and had to ask for the assignments of that day. Blaine withdrew his hand as he waited for the receiver to pick up and pinched and rolled his clit between his fingers.

“Blaine? What happened? It’s three in the morning.”

The sound of his teacher’s voice, rough and scratchy from sleep, made Blaine release a soft noise from deep on his throat. It was perfect.

“Blaine? Are you okay?”

“Yes- yes, I’m fine- god,” he babbled, sliding his fingers in again and dropping the phone next to his face.

“Blaine?” Mr. Hummel asked again.

“Mr. Hummel, please,” he whined.

“Blaine, are you-?” Blaine shifted to his knees, his torso still on the bed and moaned when his fingers moved more freely. “Okay, I’m just - I’m gonna hang up.”

“No, please, Mr. Hummel- please- please, I’m so wet for you,”

“That you- uh?”

“I’m soaked, Mr. Hummel. I have my fingers in my pussy, for you, Mr. Hummel, only for you,” Blaine panted, the heat burning hotter in his belly. For a long, tense moment there was no noise coming from his phone but then Mr. Hummel’s sweet voice came rushing from the speaker.

“You- Blaine, oh my God- Blaine, you have- God,” Blaine heard a shaky breath from the other side of the line and had a moment to wonder if Mr. Hummel was okay but his teacher beat him to it. “Blaine, you can’t just say things like that.”

Blaine stopped for a moment, he still wasn't freaking out about having called his teacher in the middle of the night while masturbating because he had fantasied about said teacher having sex with him, he’d get there, eventually. It’s just, was Mr. Hummel aroused by him? “It- it- it’s true,” Blaine stuttered. “I’m thinking of you.”

“God, Blaine. You’re always so sweet and thoughtful and you have a cunt, it can’t-” Mr. Hummel moaned, loud and clear and Blaine’s brain was too slow to process everything.

“You- you’re touching yourself?”

“… Yes.”

It felt like a switch had been turned on inside Blaine, and he found himself suddenly out of breath. “Mr. Hummel- God, I want you so badly,”

“You do, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Blaine cried out, “all of you, under me and over me and- and inside me, Mr. Hummel.”

“What would you do? If you had me,” Mr. Hummel asked.

Blaine was stroking over his clit with his other hand, steady and swift to get him close again, “I would kiss you, all over,” he panted. “I- I would suck you off, God- I want to see you- your- your cock, to see if it’s as great as I imagine.”

“You dream about my dick?” Mr. Hummel didn't sound put out or disgusted, more like curious and short of breath.

“Yes, I think about it- I- I would want you to get hard for- for me-”

“I’m hard, baby. I’m so hard for you right now.”

“I- would lie down with you and I would let you do whatever you wanted to- to me,” Blaine gasped.

“I’d do so much to you. I’d go down on you too, savoring every single second of it, I bet you taste so sweet and good. I’d pay extra attention on your little clit and I’d get my face soaked on your juices but I wouldn’t care, I’d love it.”

Blaine added a third finger, thoughts of Mr. Hummel doing exactly that to him flooding his mind, drawing out of him high keening mewls.

“I’d finger you, stretch you open for me and I would put my dick inside your pussy so slowly, we wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?” Mr. Hummel asked and Blaine shook his head unmindful that his teacher couldn't see him. He didn't wait for an answer though. “I’d fuck you,” he said, “I’d fuck you so good and deep, you would remember it for weeks, but I wouldn't let you come,” Blaine whined he was so so close, he twisted the fingers inside him and the hand over his clit was flying, “I’d make you wait, as long as I could and then when you are begging and writhing under me, desperate for release I’d give it to you, you wouldn't even need me to touch you, you’d come just on my cock.”

Blaine felt the electricity inside of him explode, reaching his limbs, from head to toe he felt warmth rushing through his veins. He was mildly aware of the noises coming out of his mouth and the broken moans from the speakers. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest and the back of his head was tingling. He had his eyes closed and could have probably gone to sleep like that, boneless and tired but a hissed word took him out of his trance.

_“Shit.”_

Blaine gasped loudly, looking for his phone in his tangled sheets. He found Mr. Hummel’s number on the display. He couldn't even make himself look at how much time the call had lasted, he just disconnected it and threw his phone on the mattress as if burned. He climbed off his bed hastily, almost tripping over with his pants still around his knees.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He threw his hands to clasp at his mouth, he never swore. Fuck. He’d called his teacher. He had gotten _off_ with his teacher. Oh my God. This couldn't be happening, this was just a dream, he was going to wake up at any moment in his bed, with his pants secured around his hips and no register of any calls made in the middle of the night.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, what was he even going to do? How he was going to face Mr. Hummel after this? He’d need to transfer schools or convince his parents to move into another state to get past this. He was never going outside again.

He waited for thirty seconds but he didn't wake up and everything was very, very real.

* * *

The next day he severely considered calling in sick and save himself the embarrassment, but he couldn't. Blaine was a lot of things but he wasn't a coward. So he went to school, he had five periods for thinking things over anyway. He avoided being in the hallways alone and stayed in the cafeteria at lunch and not once he saw Mr. Hummel during the first hours of the day. He didn't know if he was more relieved than apprehensive or how he should feel at all.

When the dreaded hour came, he arrived with all the other students, noting Tweedledee and Tweedledum were already in their usual seats. He risked a glance at his teacher, Mr. Hummel was as carefully put together as always but it was his unusual behavior that tipped Blaine in the fact that, indeed, they’d had phone sex last night because Mr. Hummel didn't look up when everyone got seated and was barely acknowledging the greetings from his students.

The whole 60 minutes passed as slow as one wouldn't want them to when all they wanted was to get the hell out of the room. Mr. Hummel went on with his class as normally as he could. He made questions Blaine knew the answers for, he had studied for this particularly heavy lesson in advance in the hopes of impressing his teacher but he didn't raise his hand and Mr. Hummel didn't ask him either. When he was passing around some worksheets he put as much distance between him and Blaine as he could and didn't make eye contact, which was a good thing because Blaine was sure his face was glowing red.

When the class was dismissed Blaine shoved everything in his satchel as fast as he could, earning himself some weird looks from his classmates. He was about to go through the door when a thought stopped him. He did not want this, he did not want to be ignored for the rest of the school year and he did not want to stop talking to his favorite person in the world just because he had made a mistake.

He knew Mr. Hummel had a free period after his Tuesday class, so Blaine took a deep breath and forced himself to not run right out of the school, he had to face this like a man.

Mr. Hummel looked like he was busy sorting through some papers on his desk and he startled visibly when Blaine cleared his throat after the last student had left the room.

“Blaine! What are you still doing here? Don’t you have other class?” he asked frantically.

“Yes- yeah, I do but I think- we- we need to talk,” said Blaine as firmly as he could but he didn't manage to meet his eyes.

“There’s nothing to talk about, Blaine,” at that Blaine looked at him and pulled a face, Mr. Hummel sighed. “Fine, but close the door. I don’t want anyone overhearing this.”

Blaine did as he was told, he even turned the lock for maximum safety and returned to the front of the classroom. Only a desk was separating them.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

Both talked at the same time and Blaine let out a nervous giggle. Mr. Hummel smiled a little and motioned for him to go first, Blaine took a deep breath.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he said, trying to convey all the honesty behind his words. “I shouldn't have called, I know you gave us your number for emergencies and I abused your trust and I- I’m sorry,” Blaine lowered his eyes to the ground.

“It’s okay- I mean- no, it’s not but I understand. I’m sorry too, Blaine. I should have hung up after I realized what was going on.”

Blaine nodded. He realized that they could just drop it like that, shake hands and make a silence vow, forget it ever happened and go on with their lives but-

“I asked you not to- if I remember correctly.” Blaine’s cheeks felt warm and he hoped the blush wasn't too obvious.

“Blaine, don’t.” Mr. Hummel said, he had his arm crossed over his chest.

“Why?”

“I think _illegal_ would be our number one concern.”

“Barely,” Blaine said and walked to stand directly in front of his teacher. “Mr. Hummel I- I like you, and from what I heard yesterday I know you like me too or was that a lie?”

“It wasn't a lie but- Blaine, I don’t want to do this to you.”

“You’re not doing anything to me,” Blaine said defiantly, “I’m doing it myself,” he stood face to face with Mr. Hummel, barely any space between them. “Please.”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Mr. Hummel brushed a loose strand of curly hair behind his ear and kept his hand touching Blaine’s face.

“I- I think I am.”

Blaine closed the distance between their mouths and grasped Mr. Hummel’s biceps which, by the way, were as perfect as Blaine had thought. Mr. Hummel slid a hand around his waist to tug him closer and kissed him back tilting his head to change the angle.

If someone had told Blaine just yesterday morning that Mr. Hummel would be making out with him in his classroom he would've laughed at their face and advised them to try a sugar-free diet. As it was, Mr. Hummel felt _very_ real and hard. Blaine ran his hands along Mr. Hummel’s torso, felling all the plains and dips of under the shirt he was wearing and, god, he even felt some well-toned abs. Everything was more perfect than he had imagined.

“Enjoying yourself?” Mr. Hummel teased.

“God, yes,” Blaine said and threw his arms around Mr. Hummel’s neck, reaching on his toes to press their lips more firmly. Mr. Hummel had his waist in a tight grip, and Blaine buried his hand in Mr. Hummel’s hair. “You can touch me too,” Blaine said against Mr. Hummel mouth, “if- if you want.”

“I want,” Mr. Hummel pulled back a peeked behind Blaine to the back of the room. “Did you lock the door?”

“Mmh,” Blaine hummed in affirmation, and licked shyly at Mr. Hummel’s neck, just under his jaw. Mr. Hummel groaned and dropped his hand to the small of Blaine’s back.

“You’re so beautiful,” Mr. Hummel whispered in Blaine’s ear and dropped a kiss to his pulse point, making Blaine gasp and a shiver run down his spine.

“Mr. Hummel, please.”

Mr. Hummel kissed him again, this time on his mouth and directed them until he was leaning against the desk and had slotted a leg between Blaine’s. The sudden pressure made Blaine aware of the throbbing in his groin, how he was getting slicker by the minute. Blaine whined, soft and needy, the sound swallowed by Mr. Hummel’s very talented mouth.

Blaine began to roll his hips, little jerky thrusts, and he tugged at Mr. Hummel’s hair, arching his back to press their bodies closer. Mr. Hummel moaned against his mouth, Blaine’s pretty sure he’d never heard something sound so sexy in his life.

They parted and Blaine kept his eyes closed, the tingling on his pussy had increased and he just wanted _something_. Mr. Hummel trailed kisses on his cheek and down his jaw and neck, he was panting, the sound so loud and close to Blaine’s ear.

“Let me see,” Mr. Hummel breathed. “Please, let me see.” He was sucking and biting on his neck, up and down the column of his throat, as down as the collar of Blaine’s polo allowed.

Blaine’s eyes opened and he focused on the ceiling above them, he couldn't believe any of this was real. Maybe he would wake up to realize the past hours had been a very elaborate dream. It wouldn't be the first time, though he was never so particular with the details.

“Yes- yes, god- yes.”

After a second of hesitation he let go of Mr. Hummel’s thick hair and fumbled with his belt. It was rather difficult to do since their bodies were flush together still but he managed, then proceeded to unbutton his pants and slide the zipper down. He had his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his pants when Mr. Hummel grabbed his wrist commanding his attention. His eyes were dark, only a thin circle of blue was visible but Blaine could still discern some rationality.

“Are you sure?”

Blaine didn't look away, didn't tear his gaze and didn't falter when he nodded. Mr. Hummel kissed him, sweetly and gently, like a reward for his honesty and reassurance for what was about to come.

Blaine let his pants drop and sliding off his shoes, he stepped out of them. When he looked up again Mr. Hummel’s gaze was fixed on his lower half and his breath was hitched.

Mr. Hummel let his right hand fall on Blaine’s hip, digging his fingers into the skin and sweeping his thumb over the waistband of his briefs. He looked into Blaine’s eyes briefly and planted a kiss on his forehead before turning them around so Blaine was now leaning against the desk. He sneaked a hand between Blaine’s legs, and over soft fabric he rubbed his outlined pussy lips, his middle finger pressing harder between them.

Blaine had his mouth open, and with wide eyes he watched every shift in Mr. Hummel’s expression. He gripped the edges of the desk, all of his muscles were taut with anticipation.

Slowly, Mr. Hummel made his way down Blaine’s body, he kissed Blaine’s exposed navel and the dip of his hip, then lower to his clothed groin. Blaine stared transfixed at Mr. Hummel’s every move, how he was touching him with such reverence and intensity.

Mr. Hummel looked up and didn't break eye contact as he leaned closer to Blaine’s abdomen and darted his tongue to lave Blaine’s skin. He grabbed Blaine’s underwear and leisurely dragged it down. Unhurriedly he kissed and licked every bit of skin gradually exposed until he reached the soft sparse hairs on Blaine’s pubic mound and he pulled Blaine’s briefs down completely. He placed his hands around Blaine’s hips and kissed the top of his thigh, then moved sideways to where his leg and groin met and slipped his tongue between Blaine’s folds, closing his mouth around one of Blaine’s lips, sucking hard.

Until then, Blaine had been doing a rather good job at keeping quiet and his eyes open, not wanting to miss on anything Mr. Hummel did but he was not prepared for _that_. He threw his head back and moaned, throaty and loud in the otherwise still room.

Mr. Hummel pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine’s navel. “Try- try to stay quiet,” he said, out of breath.

“O-okay,” Blaine answered shakily and bit his lower lip. Mr. Hummel’s breath was coming out in hot puffs of air against his skin and it made his knees tremble slightly.

Mr. Hummel nodded and closed his eyes, he dropped his jaw and started working his tongue inside Blaine’s folds again, licking swift broad stripes across Blaine’s cunt. His pretty eyelashes fanned over his pale cheeks, he had an expression of pure bliss on his face and he swallowed Blaine’s dripping juices like he had never tasted something better.

Whining, Blaine took a hold of Mr. Hummel’s hair, he just needed to touch, to do something. He was tingling all over, spikes of pleasure rolling easily from his pussy to his entire body. Mr. Hummel circled his clit with his tongue and then wrapped his lips around the tiny nub making Blaine cry out. Mr. Hummel pinched him on his bare ass and Blaine closed his mouth, though he couldn't stop himself from moaning and humming when Mr. Hummel did it again.

Mr. Hummel slid his right hand across Blaine’s thigh and under it to lift it and hoist it over his shoulder for more room to work on. He went lower until his tongue was licking the rim of his entrance and Blaine gasped, Mr. Hummel pointed his tongue and slid it inside Blaine who immediately tightened his muscles around the barely there intruder, his teacher licked from the inside out and dragged his fingers from around Blaine’s thigh to his pussy. Without a lot of preamble he entered a single digit along his tongue and Blaine couldn't hold it any longer, he let the stream of sighs and whines fall of his lips.

“ _Ah,_ ” Blaine keened when Mr. Hummel added other finger in his pussy and got to his clit again, he swiveled his tongue around it, thrusting his fingers in and out of Blaine’s body. Blaine wanted to rock his hips to get him to press harder but Mr. Hummel’s hold was firm. The heat was tight and coiled inside him, waiting to be freed. “Mr. Hummel, please,” he said tugging at Mr. Hummel’s head. With the encouragement Mr. Hummel added a third finger and licked around them, he twisted his wrist to press against Blaine’s walls and kneaded his ass with his free hand.

He pulled back and Blaine instantly resented the loss until Mr. Hummel looked up at him and said, “Come,” his voice was so thick and scratchy Blaine felt his heart stop beating. “Come now, Blaine.” And he latched onto his clit to suck harder than he had been doing, twisting his fingers and pressing just right.

Blaine doubled in half over Mr. Hummel’s head, his lips parted in a silent scream. The waves of pleasure rolled through him making blood rush around his ears depriving him from his hearing. He let the warmth set over him like a blanket, reach his limbs and take him over.

When he regained his bearings he realized he was leaning on Mr. Hummel’s shoulder, he didn’t remember closing his eyes, though. His teacher was rubbing his hand up and down his back and was talking to Blaine.

“… like that, just breathe, it’s okay- I've got you,” he was saying. “You were so good, Blaine. It’s okay.”

Blaine nuzzled his face against Mr. Hummel’s clothes, breathing him in. His heart was still beating fast and his calves felt somewhat numb but Mr. Hummel’s strong presence comforted him. His breath was just returning back to normal when he pressed in closer and was met with Mr. Hummel’s erection poking at his navel. He looked up at him, “you didn't- I-“

“No time,” said Mr. Hummel. “It’s okay, you need to calm down- we don’t want you in McKinley’s corridors looking like you just got the best orgasm of your life.” Mr. Hummel teased him with a grin. “C’mon, let’s get you dressed up.” He said, slapping his ass lightly and making Blaine squeal.

Blaine was back on his underwear and fastening his pants when he asked, gesturing where Mr. Hummel’s hard cock was straining against his slacks, “Are you sure? Cuz I can-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Blaine slipped in his shoes and went to Mr. Hummel again, he rubbed his hands on his thighs and looked at him through his eyelashes. Mr. Hummel just rolled his eyes playfully and wrapped and arm around his waist to tug Blaine closer, talking against Blaine’s mouth, “I just had my face buried between your legs, I’m sure one kiss won’t make this that much worse.” Blaine blushed but decided he was probably right so he pressed his lips against Mr. Hummel’s. The kiss didn't last as long as Blaine would've liked and when he pulled back Mr. Hummel said, “Nobody can now about this.”

Blaine nodded and sneaked his arms around his teacher’s neck, “I promise I won’t tell.”           


End file.
